


Of Alternate Timelines, Realities, and Universes

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Could be seen as a Endgame fix-it, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I won’t be adding a lot of tags because spoilers for the story lol, Lemme make that clear, Morgan Stark Centric, Morgan is 14, Peter Parker is 26, Scratch that it is definitely an endgame fix it, also peter parker centric, honestly this stuff is confusing as hell, if you can’t tell by how I’m having a full blown convo with myself via tags, or alternate timelines, or is it alternate universe hopping, placed Ten Years after infinity war, they are not dating, time travel...?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-20 03:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19985512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: At age four, Morgan Stark lost her dad.At age six, she realized the impact it had on not just her, but the entire world.At age nine, she swore to do better, be better.At age twelve, she graduated high school.At age fourteen, she was called upon by a magical wizard and a crime fighting spider to save not just her world, but every world.





	1. Of Wall-Crawlers and Magicians

PART ONE, CHAPTER ONE

In the most cliché way possible, Morgan was drawn from her sleep by her alarm clock. She clumsily patted around her night stand until she had a hold on the item in question.

Instead of turning it off like a normal person, she yeeted the thing across the room.

It crashed into the wall, and luckily, shut up.

“You could be just a little more delicate, Stark.”

“Shut it, Carrie.”

Carrie Smith was Morgan’s first and only best friend. During her earlier years, the Stark spent most of her time reading High school and college level textbooks than socializing.

Carrie was going for a PhD in Civil Engineering, and thus both were roommates for MIT.

“I didn’t even have to wake up until at least ten today but someone had to ruin that? What time is it anyways?”

“...7:45.”

“Go to your lecture, Mor. Professor Gellar will have a fit if you don’t, and shout about how much trouble your father was.”

Morgan smirked, rolling over and getting out of bed. “Oh please, I’m an angel compared to the stunts Dad pulled.”

As Morgan went through the motions of getting dressed automatically, she started thinking.

She would never admit it, but it hurt to talk about Dad. Mom was over it, and had moved on and was currently dating another man. Not that Morgan didn’t approve, the guy was nice but he wouldn’t beat Tony. She knew that, her mom knew that, and heck, even the guy himself knew it. Not that he cared, he just wanted Pep to be happy (damn sap).

All her life, she delt with being in her father’s shadow. The great Tony Stark; Billionaire, genius, philanthropist, Iron-Man... and she was just his daughter.

She was told by many she got the wit and strong attitude from her mom, while she had the intelligence, and looks from her dad.

Morgan held back a chuckle- Happy had often reminded her that it was a deadly combination; Tony Stark’s brains and stubbornness combined with Pepper Stark’s wit and will.

Morgan grabbed her phone and watch, looking at her keys, money and basically everything else she owned in her hands (because women’s pants had no pockets, and purses could go burn in hell), and left.

She wasn’t even twenty seconds out the door when her phone rang. She groaned, shuffling her keys and wallet to her other hand so she could answer.

Peter Parker.

Morgan looked at the screen, which had his name and a picture of him on his wedding day with Michelle Jones.

Huh. He hasn’t called in a while. Three months to be exact.

“Hello?”

_“Morgan? Is that you?”_

“Uh who else? Only your second favorite Stark!”

Peter let out a sigh of relief, _“Okay good.”_

“What’s up?”

_“The sky. How about you?”_

“The opposite of down, didn’t you watch Sesame Street?”

Morgan heard Peter laugh on the other end. “How’s Michelle?”

_“She’s good, great actually.”_

There was a small pause and Morgan entered her car, transferring her call to Bluetooth. “I’m assuming you didn’t call to play catch-up,”

_“No I didn’t...The truth is, we need you.”_

“I’m sorry, what? Aren’t the other Avengers there?”

_“We need someone who could possibly help us and you are the only person I think is smart enough to comprehend the situation. I can explain in person or on phone if you want.”_

“Aww well I’m flattered, but I have two things to say. 1. Who is ‘us’? And 2. I have a class in five minutes so make it snappy.”

_“Us is Strange and I. It’s kinda complicated but it has to do with the Multiverse.”_

Morgan frowned, honking the horn as some guy cut her off. She muttered “asshole” before resuming her conversation.

“You mean the thing that that Mysterio guy tried to pull?” She could almost see the dopey grin Peter always wore on his face as he replied.

_“Yea, turns out it’s a real thing and well, to summarize, Endgame opened a few portals to alternate timelines and we need to close it but only you can help us for a reason Strange won’t tell me. I bet it has something to do with the time stone but I’m not sure.”_

Morgan pulled into a parking space and put her car into park. “Ok how about I, um, just... I don’t know when I’ll be able to go back to New York, Peter.”

_“That won’t be necessary.”_

A new voice spoke. A circle of orange sparks appeared in front of her and Peter Parker and who she assumed was Doctor Strange steppes through.


	2. Of Green Tea and Explanations

PART ONE, CHAPTER TWO

”I-I’m sorry, Morgan, I didn’t want to drag you into this. You can back out at any-“

“-Take a chill pill Parker, I’m all for helping all of you out if it means my world gets saved. Hopefully, it isn’t that drastic though, right?”

Strange sighed. “I am afraid it is a little more complicated than that. May I interest you in some tea?”

***

Morgan gripped the mug of green tea tightly as Strange tried to explain to Peter and herself.

“The multiverse is deeply intertwined with the infinity stones. When one stone is destroyed, something somewhere collapses. But, when all six are present somewhere in time, everything should run smoothly. “

“Keyword,” Peter muttered. “Should.”

“Exactly. For the past ten years, I’ve been studying the time stone and its properties, and one of the things I realized I am allowed to look at, is alternate timelines. There were 14,600,405 alternate timelines for the fight against Thanos, but only one allowed the ending we have today. Of the fourteen million, there were many variations, including those who had blipped away. Something that I realized was that if two or more of the original six Avengers were dead or out of commission, it was instantly doomed. If all six were present for the fight, which was only one timeline, we won.”

Morgan frowned, gesturing the man to go on.

“There is a fight, a threat that I cannot make out entirely, that requires all six of the original Avengers. The threat goes from timeline to timeline, from reality to reality, and destroys that universe’s chance of survival by destroying the time stones in each.”

“So,” Morgan drawled. “What are our chances? What is the path we are on now?”

“We are doomed just like the rest of the universes. I can see timelines that have been already made, and none of them lead to success. The only way to save every timeline, an infinite number of people, and the stones themselves is by creating our own timeline.”

“A timeline that saves everyone.” Peter supplied.

“Precisely. And for that, we need all six original Avengers, in their prime in this timeline. And for that, we would need Thor, Bruce, Barton, Romanoff, Captain Rogers and-“

“-my dad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will be longer from here on out. I just needed to get this out of the way :)


	3. Of Multiverses and Edith

PART ONE, CHAPTER THREE 

“How would that work? I mean-“

Strange did not look impressed by Peter’s question.

“We would go to alternate timelines. For Miss Romanoff, we would have to find her almost exactly after she enters Shield, as her loyalties have switched and she’s still peak of her physical and mental performance, but after her and Hawkeye have gone on a few missions. We can get Barton from around that time too. For Bruce Banner, we would need, well, he is at peak performance in this time line, so he is fine. Thor is in the same boat, although off word so we would have to find him. As for Captain America and Iron-Man, we would have to preferably get them from an alternate universe in which Endgame didn’t end the same way.”

“What is the difference between alternate timeline, reality, and universes?” Peter asked.

“Universes have realities in them, realities have timelines,” Morgan said. “Universes have a major difference, defining them from every other. Those realities inside of the Universes have different circumstances on how that affects times events, and the choices made my those different circumstances creates new timelines.”

“Soooo hypothetically speaking, their could be a universe, let’s say, we were on Mars instead of Earth. Then the different realities inside of that includes about how less water etc. in the less water reality, one timeline could be about scientists finding more water.”

“Yes.” Strange and Morgan said at the same time.

“Still confused but ok.”

***

Strange showed her and Peter to two bedrooms in the sanctum. 

Morgan honestly didn’t know what to make of the situation.

On one hand, she’s missing tons of lectures and she has an exam next week.

On the other, being able to explore the multiverse would be a break through and this would satisfy her curiosity on the topic. 

On that same hand, their is a possibility she will see her dad again, and maybe, just maybe, they will be able to save him.

Morgan plopped down on the bed, too mentally exhausted to go over the fact that it was a selfish thought.

That Tony Stark in another universe has his own set of problems, and his own family. Maybe she doesn’t even exist, so why would he be interested in her?

She heard a knock at the door.

“Come in.”

The door opened and Peter stepped through, closing the door behind him.

“Hey...”

“Hey yourself.”

“I just wanted to know what your thoughts on the topic were.”

Morgan sat up and patted a spot on the bed beside her. “Well it’s all around confusing.”

Peter laughed, sitting down. “You seem to have a pretty good understanding of it though.”

“That may be true but, well, there is no way Strange can safely navigate himself through the multiverse, much less both of us added, plus whatever Avengers we would be bringing back.”

Peter shrugged, “Shows his urgency, I guess. In all of the years I have known Strange, he never once didn’t have a plan. And right now he has one but it has many, many holes. To me, that just shows how much this needs to be done as quickly as possible.”

“I guess you are right... But how would we travel? Would we have to utilize the Quantum Realm or what?”

“Honestly? I don’t know, and I don’t think Strange does either. I would think it would be a combination of the time stone and other magic tricks the Wizard knows.”

“I...” Morgan took a deep breath. “I miss him, Peter.”

Peter’s face softened and he pulled her into a side hug. “I do too,” he whispered.

***

Turns out Strange did know how they would travel.

It was a complicated spell only the highest of wizards could perform, and Strange had only performed it once.

“It allowed me to see the fate of all these world that will almost definitely effect ours in the future. The only problem is, it didn’t allow me to stay in those universes, only catch a glimpse. Which is why, I believe, if we enter the exact universe, reality, and timeline we want to enter, you should be brought there and I’ll stay ba-“

“-Wait Wait Wait.” Morgan interrupted. “So you’ll be staying back while we risk our lives in an alternate dimension??”

“Would you rather be stuck where you are because I’m with you and can’t bring you back? The caster of the spell can only send its victims into the multiverse, not themselves.”

“With all do respect, sir,” Peter drawled. “Why us?”

“The points in timelines you need to visit is precisely the ones where you two either don’t exist or haven’t met the Avengers yet. Of course there is always a chance that you two have met the avengers and do exist, but that chance is slim.”

“Great, just great.”

***

Peter ran a hand over his face, flipping through the packet Strange left for the two on what he could make out of each timeline. “I’ve narrowed it to three million timelines spread across five realities and two universes.”

“That’s better than the over 9 duovigintillion timelines we started out with in those two universes we started out with,” Morgan supplied.

“I guess you are right.” 

“I mean, technically, we could just specify what range on the time lines, realities, and universe we want and let it be random.”

“How is that program coming along?”

Morgan smirked. “I was done an hour ago, I just wanted to watch you suffer doing it manually.”

“You are evil.”

“That’s been obvious since the day I was born. Gimme the glasses and let’s load EDITH on.”

Peter handed her a sunglass case and she opened it, seeing a pair of blue tinted sunglasses her father had left for Peter a decade ago.

They worked in silence. Morgan typed in a few lines of code before the screen lit up blue.

“Hello Peter and Morgan,” the animatronic voice of Edith spoke. 

“Edith, be a dear and go through the uploaded PDF, and narrow down which ones would be unsuitable for our needs.”

“Peter, do you approve of Miss Stark’s command?”

“I do, and while you are at it, add Morgan Maria Stark to your database under “Trusted People”. Give full permissions.”

“Will do, boss. Processing the given information. Estimated completion time is in four hours. According to my database, Mister Parker, you have four missed calls and six text messages from Michelle Parker. I would suggest you answer, she seems worried.”

Peter let out a string of curse words and hurriedly picked up his phone.

Morgan had to stifle laughter as Peter got chewed out by his wife for disappearing off the map.

“Hey Edith,” She whispered. “Run the model I created for universe hopping.”

“Model successful, would you like to start the rendering process?”

“Please do.”

***

The sound of Edith alerting them that she finished processing the information woke Morgan up from a (much wanted) nap.

“I have finished the command given. Universe 34-90 Reality 205, and Timeline 806,703.”

Peter smiled, and Morgan did to. They had a place. They had what they needed to get started. 

Peter grabbed a pen and paper, writing what she said down. “Can you describe what this place is?”

“Universe 34-90 is seemingly the same as ours, well the one that most resembles it. The laws of physics are the same, all major events and wars have happened, and everyone in this world is in it. Therefore the major difference cannot be pinpointed. It is hypothesized by myself that this difference may seem very small, but set off a chain of events that results in the different realities and timelines. I can not pinpoint the ages, whereabouts, or well-being of Tony Stark, Steven Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Baron, Bruce Banner, or Thor Odison, but I can say they do exist and are alive.”

“Anything else?” Morgan asked.

“In reality 205, one major event seems to not have happened.”

“And that is?”

“The Civil War between Captain America and Iron-Man. It seems it was resolved peacefully and after some adjustments to the Accords, the in this timeline’s words, ‘Rouge Avengers’ signed the accords themselves.”


End file.
